Harmione Oneshots
by Princess Claire Balili
Summary: I also posted this on Wattpad. @baliliprincess I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.
1. Christmas

It was Christmas morning and Hermione lazily dragged herself down to the common room. She stummbled a few times on her way down but got her balance back easily.

When she finally got to the last step,she saw a few students who were already up. She then saw Harry on the other side of the room reading a book.

She smiled to herself and slowly made her way to them,careful not to bump into any students who were on the floor sitting around and chatting as well.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" Harry replied with a warm smile as he placed his book on the table. He then grabbed a rectangular box in his pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione accepted it with a huge grin on her face. She opened it carefully, and gasped as she saw a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace in it with an 'H' engraved in the center.

"Open it,it's a locket." Harry said

She did as she was told and grinned from ear to ear, for the locket contained a picture of them facing each other and looking in each others eyes with a huge smile on their face

"I love it Harry! Put it on me?" She said happily to Harry,a grin still plastered on her face

"Of course." He replied and took the locket carefully.

Hermione turned so her back was facing Harry, she then put her bushy hair on one side as Harry put the necklace on her.

She then face Harry again and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Harry! I love you!" She whispered into his ear

"Anything for you Love. And I love you,always." He whispered back

Because what people don't know,they're secretly dating.


	2. Don't Leave Me

Note:Deathly Hallows Part1

The part is where they we're arrived to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. And after they got attacked by the Death Eaters

Harry's POV

After treating my wound,I instantly got out of the Burrow and looked for Hermione. When we got here they said she hadn't arrived yet. I became very nervous after they said that.

After a few moments,a thestral came down. And I sighed in relief that it was finally Hermione. She came running to me engulfing me in a bone crushing hug and clung to me like her life depends on it.

I hugged her back wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me — if thats even possible.

"Hermione,are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked,worry in my voice at the thought of her being hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay just a bit shocked from what happened earlier." She replied quietly as she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck and inhaling a my scent.

"Good,come on lets get inside. You must be exhausted." I said softly as I unwrapped my arms around her. But as I did so,she shaked her head and gripped on to me tightly — afraid to let me go.

"It's okay.I'm here.I'm not leaving you." I assured her

"Promise?" She whispered as she looked up at me slowly.

"Promise." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I carefully carried her bridal style knowing she's tired and probably gonna doze off any moment.

She gripped on to me and buried her head in the crook of my neck sighing. "I love you Harry"

"I love you too 'Mione."

I carried her back to the Burrow where the others were resting and waiting for us. I walked to the living and sat on the sofa with Hermione on my lap sleeping. I rubbed her back comfortingly. The others were also in the living room treating their wounds. Thankfully no one was badly hurt.

"Is She okay?" Ron asked while slowly sitting beside me.

"Yeah,just tired. That's all." I replied whithout glancing at him.

"Dinner everyone." Mrs. Weasly called out.

Hermione shifted in my arms. And soon enough her eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times to steady her vision.

"Hey,you hungry? Dinner's ready." I said while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she slowly stood.

I followed her and put my arms around her shoulders while going to the dining room. She leaned in at my embrace with a smile.

After dinner I led her back to the living room. Where we sat together,I leaned on the sofa. And pulled her closer to me with my arms around her shoulders. Her hands came to my waist and her head on my chest. Then I noticed her eyes getting droopy.

"Let's get you to bed 'Mione." I whispered as I was about to stand she shook her head saying no. I nodded in response,maybe she doesn't want to be left alone.

I pulled her onto my lap and planted a kiss onto her forehead. "Good night 'Mione" I whispered into her ear before falling asleep with a smile on my face.And that's how we fall asleep,with her in my arms with me knowing she's safe and sound.


	3. I'll Do Anything For You

Harry's POV

I was at the common room in the Gryffindor Tower, sitting in one of the sofa's while doing some of my essays,when suddenly I had a flashback of Hermione and how I fancied her for so long.

The moment I saw her enter our compartment I was awestruck by her beauty,I ignored all the insults Ron call her. Bossy,Know-It-All,Bushy hair,Buck teeth. Because he's wrong. She maybe a bit bossy but nevertheless she's kind,independent,loyal,caring,smart and humble.

She gives me the best hugs I ever recieved,which made me want more. And I care so much about her,I couldn't bare to see her hurt or in any pain possible. I just want to see her happy and smiling everytime. Her smile is so infectious,even though when I'm not in the mood,her smile can make me smile too.

We have this connection that no one has and have,we can communicate just by looking at each other,we know if one of us has a problem or not.

I was broken by my thoughts when I heard the Portrait open. I stood up to see who it was and in came Hermione. I noticed her eyes were glassy,and tears were forming and ready to spill anytime soon. When she saw me she instantly threw her arms around me.

I stumbled at first but got back my balance after. I was confused as to why she's crying but I'll leave the questions later.

Her hands were in fist as she clung to me,not planning in letting me go. She burried her face in the crook of my neck,as I rubbed her back soothingly as I felt her tears on my neck and heard some sobs escape her mouth.

I lead her back to the sofa and sat her on my lap while she burried her face further.After awhile I can feel her breathing getting even. I frowned at the thought that she just cried herself to sleep.

I kissed her forehead and tighten my hold on her waist,pulling her closer.

Whoever made her cry,will have to face me tomorrow. No one and I mean no one messes with my Hermione. I'll do whatever I can just to protect her,even if my life depends on it.

I had a feeling that Malfoy had something to do with this and he will definitely pay for what he did or say.

I recieved a few strange looks from the other Gryffindor students but I ignored them all. And just focusing on the tear stained girl in front of me which I love so dearly.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered to her ear

"I love you too" She mumbled back to me

I grinned at her response and kissed her forehead again. Because a few days ago I just asked her out and now she's officially my girlfriend.


	4. Right By Your Side

As Harry arrived at Grimauld Place No.12 ,he thought of a bushy haired girl that he missed so dearly... Hermione

The Weasly's and of course Hermione were already there for a couple of days to spend the holidays. Harry slowly opened the door thinking back to when he came here before,there was a dust figure of Dumbledore.

As seeing nothing he continued walking until he familiar heard voices. He immediately recognized them as the Weasley's. He was greeted by the red heads who gave him all hugs. But he was a bit confused as he didn't see Hermione anywhere.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" Asked Harry.

"Oh,um.. She's upstairs.. She kind of caught a fever while coming here." Ginny said whith a small smile on her face.

"Oh. I'll go see her then." Replied Harry. I hope she's feeling better now. Harry thought.

"Of course dear. Oh and dinners almost ready." Mrs. Weasly said. Ron's eyes lit up hearing this.

Harry smirked knowingly apto Ron,knowing him and his love of food. He nodded and smiled at the Weasley's before he quickly disappeared to the staircase to see Hermione.

After walking — more like running.. Up the stairs he finally reached Hermione's Room. He paused for a moment and smiled. I'm finally seeing her again. I missed her so much. Harry thought.

He knocked on her door three times before hearing footsteps coming to the door to open. As the door opened, Harry saw Hermione,she was a bit pale due to her fever but for him she still looked beautiful.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw who was standing infront of her. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug that would've made Hagrid very proud.

"Harry! You're here! I missed you so much!!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry chuckled at her excitement and hugged her back,wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I missed you too 'Mione! " Harry said

They stayed in that position for a while. But soon Harry felt Hermione was still a bit warm because of her fever. He led her back to the bed for her to rest.

"You should rest 'Mione,you still have a fever." Harry said as Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mmm...don't leave" Hermione muttered as she yawned,ready to doze any moment.

"Sure,anything for you. Good night." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Night Harry." Hermione mumbled as she nuzzled her head in the crook of Harry's neck and inhaling his scent as she finally fell asleep.

After a few moment of Hermione sleeping. Harry heard her mumble but he couldn't quite hear it. Then soon enough she began to move and cry.

"Hermione,wake up!" Harry whiper yelled while shaking her to wake up.

Her eyes flew open and she hugged Harry tightly. Harry did the same to Hermione and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok 'Mione it was just a dream" Harry said while still rubbing her back and kissing her head.

She nodded in response as her tears went flowing down her pale cheeks.

"I'm right here okay? I'll never leave you,I promise" Harry whispered to her ears

"I love you Harry" Hermione replied while looking into his emerald eyes

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly as he held her close

"I love you too 'Mione,always." Harry replied back


	5. Get Better Soon

Hermione's POV

I'm surrounded by darkness,everywhere I glance to see any sign of light but it's only pitch black. I try to move but it's no use,my body feels heavier than I could possibly feel.

Although I can't see anything and I can't move,I canstill hear my surroundings. Now,all I hear is beeping sounds. I'm guessing I'm at a hospital,although I don't remember why I'm here.

I felt something warm in my hand. And something — someone rather — squeezing it.

"I hope you'll wake up soon." Said a male voice as he rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand. I instantly recognize the voice all too well. Harry.

I suddenly hear the door opening as someone comes inside my room.

"Good day Mr. Potter. I'm Keera,Miss Granger's nurse. I'll just check on her IV and her medication." Said the nurse as I hear shuffling near me.

"How long will she be in this state?" Harry asked,curiosity clear in his voice.

"It doesn't really take that long till a patient wakes up from their coma. They just really need time to heal and rest." Replied the nurse.

After a few days

I feel myself getting better as the days go by. And before I know it I can finally open my eyes and move my body.

As my eyes fluttered open,I firstly see my that my vision is a bit blurry. As I blinked a few times,I looked to my right and as expected I see Harry. Our hands intertwined a he layed his head near my arm.

"Harry" I whispered as I gently squeezed his hand

As I did so,Harry stirred and lift his hed up. As he saw me,his eyes instantly grew wide and a smile ws plastered on his face.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed as he sat straight

I just smiled at his expression as I couldn't really talk because my throat felt really dry.

"Do you want some water?" Harry asked once he calmed himself down.

I nodded in response as he got up ,and walked to the little table on the corner. He poured me a glass of water from the pitcher that was there and came back me.

He put the glass on my bedside table and gently helped me to a sitting position with two pillows on my back.

"Here." Harry said as he held the glass of water infront of me and let me drink from it.

"Thanks Harry. My throat feels a bit better now." I replied giving him a genuine smile.

I patted the space beside me for him to sit. He smiled at this and obliged my request.

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I lay me head on his shoulder and contentedly sighed.

"I missed you." Harry whispered as he kissed my forehead

"I missed you too." I whisperd back as I looked up and met his emerald green eyes.

"I hate hospitals." I muttered as I eyed the wires that was on me

Harry's chest rumbled as he chuckled at my response.

"Well then,you should get better soon so we can go back home. And we can eat all your favorites and watch some movies. How's that?" Harry asked excitement in his voice

"That'll be great. Thanks Harry." I said as I kissed his cheeks

"You're welcome Love." Harry replied kissing my forehead once again.


	6. A Day To Cherish Forever

One afternoon, Harry the eleven year old boy, was strolling through the park and admiring the environment around him. The bright green grass,the tall and sturdy trees and children playing in the playground while their families sat on the picnic tables.

While he was strolling around, he noticed a girl around his age sitting on a nearby bench who was really engrossed on reading her book. He didn't know why,but he had the urge to talk to her but at the same time he was nervous. He was nervous because he never really talked to anyone what more to a girl.

He debated to himself whether to 'man up' and just talk to her or just leave. Finally having his answer he nervously made his way to the benches and stopped beside her.

"Umm,hi.. mind if I sit?" Harry asked

The girl looked up from her book and saw a boy with round glasses who has emerald green eyes and messy black hair. Harry looked at her carefully,she was a bushy haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. They stared at each other intently for a moment until the girl broke the silence.

"Uh,sure." She replied, feeling a bit flustered for staring

"My name's Harry by the way,Harry Potter." He said as he extended is hand

She stared at his extended hand,not sure what to do. Not wanting to be rude, she extended her own hand and shook it.

"Hermione,Hermione Granger." Hermione said,giving him a small smile.

Harry smiled back,happy to know her name. It was silent for a moment both of them sitting beside each other. It was weird to say even though they just met it was a very comfortable silence.

"You wanna join me to the swings?" Harry said as he eyed the swings and saw no children playing there.

"Yeah,I'd love to." Hermione said excitedly, putting her book in her bag.

They both stood up and walked together to the swings and enjoyed each others company. They spent most of their time walking around the park,talking about random stuff like school,their favorite things to do and just playing like normal kids.

The day eventually ended,and they were like the best of friends, even though they just met a few hours ago. Neither of them really wanted to go home just yet,but they knew better.

"I better get home,don't wanna worry my parents." Hermione said,a frown on her face.

"I'll see you around?" Harry asked hopefully,while extending his hand to shake.

Expecting for Hermione to shake it back,he was surprised when she hugged him tight. He stummbled for a moment because of the sudden action, but caught back his balance and hugged her back.

"Yeah,I'll see you around." Hermione whispered.

When they parted ways, Harry stupidly smiled to himself for having a new friend. And he will always look back to this day when he met Hermione. Definetly a Day to Cherish forever.


	7. Until We Meet Again

Harry's POV

I ran as quickly as I could as tears began to form in eyes. I pushed through the doors at the infirmary. Quickly,I scanned the room aa my eyes caught on a figure with bushy brown hair.

She was staring into my direction like she was waiting for someone. But there was something different about her. Her face was pale,like all of her blood was drained from her body. Her eyes no longer shine,instead it was hollow.

There were fresh tear stains on her cheeks. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. But when it stuck to me,my knees felt weak and I dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Pulling my knees up to my chest I tried to stop myself from sobbing too loud.

"No..no,no,no,no.. This can't be happening. She can't leave me." I whispered to myself as tears were falling freely from my eyes. I was shaking badly and I couldn't breath properly.

I hated myself for not making it in time and to talk to her. I promised her that I would always protect her. But I broke that promise, and here she is lying on the bed lifeless. I didn't even got the chance to tell her how I feel. To tell her that I love her.

But I know we'll be together soon. I just know it. And I'll be able to see her smiling and laughing again. To have her beside me always. We'll be happy for the rest of our lives.

"Wait for me Hermione. I love you Always."


End file.
